The present invention relates to a vehicle body structure of an automotive vehicle, and in particular, relates to a vehicle body structure in which a crash can is provided between a side frame and a bumper.
Conventionally, a technology to absorb the crash energy at the initial stage of the vehicle collision is known, which uses the buckling deformation of the crash can (crash box) which is provided between one end of the side frame which extends in the longitudinal direction of the vehicle and the bumper which extends in the vehicle width direction. Herein, the rigidity of the crash can is set to be smaller than that of the side frame.
Further, another technology to absorb the crash energy by using the buckling deformation of the side frame itself, not providing the crash can is known as well (see Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 8-337183). Herein, the side frame is made from relatively thin steel plates and has a cross section which is of a substantially cross shape, and recessed and/or projecting beads are formed at the wall faces of the side frame. Thereby, the stable buckling deformation in the bellows shape can be formed at the side frame by using the beads at the vehicle collision.
Meanwhile, the acting direction of an impact load which acts on the bumper when the automotive vehicle collides may not be constant, so that various forces, such as a pushing-up force, laterally-sliding force, and shearing force, may occur at the bumper. Accordingly, it may be preferable that the impact energy be transmitted to the crash can properly regardless of any acting direction of the impact load against the bumper in order for the crash can to perform its function effectively.